Talk:Donkey Kong VS Knuckles/@comment-26987161-20151117195807
Okay, long rant ahead. If any of you disagree or have rebutals to anything I'm going to say, please by all means do so, just please do so respectfully and DON'T label me as a fan boy or an idiot! I think this one was biased. I think they made Donkey Kong win just so that both Team Sonic and Team Mario could have at least one win over the other. Don't get me wrong. I have absolutely NO problem with DK (and this could be just because I know more about Knuckles than I do him), but I don't think they backed up their reasoning for having him win very well. Really, all they really did was prove that DK was stronger which in my opinion really doesn't seem like enough. And I also don't agree with their logic about Knuckles not being very strategic with his fighting because ALL Sonic characters face bosses where there's some kind of trick to it, like having to hit them at the right time or having to hit a certain spot. I'll use one of Knuckles' bosses as an example: King Boom Boo from Sonic Adventure 2. You can't beat him just by rushing in and punching and kicking. You have to hit an hour glass so that it falls and opens up a hatch at the top of the temple, thus bringing in sunlight. Then he burrows underground and Knuckles has to dig him out by finding his shadow and then hitting him while the sunlight is still there. On top of that, he has to evade blue fireballs. Doesn't sound like Knuckles is very non-strategic with his fighting to me. Until someone can give me an example of a time when Knuckles came into a fight without a strategy (which Wiz and Boomstick didn't, no offense), I can't really agree with that logic. Anyways, as I was saying before I don't think Donkey Kong being stronger is much of a reason for having him win because Knuckles has gone up against characters who are stronger than him before, like Yellow Zelkova from Sonic X and various giant robots. Also, Knuckles has certain abilities that I think would render DK's strength useless. As said in this video, Knuckles is faster making it extremely difficult for DK to land a hit but as if that wasn't enough, Knuckles also has an ability called Knuckles Heal, an ability that allows Knuckles to heal himself thus canceling out any critical damage DK manages to dish out. Also, if all they can say is that DK is stronger than that's pretty sad because even that's not true under certain circumstances. For instance, Knuckles has many items that make him stronger. He has the Hammer Gloves, gloves that enhance his punching abilities. Do they enhance his strength by that much? No. Could DK still be that much stronger? Most likely. But Knuckles also has a power-up (not sure of its name or if it even has one at all) in Knuckles Chaotix that immensely increases his strength and size to make him bigger and stronger. Also, Knuckles has no means of losing his strength whereas DK does. They mentioned that if he loses hair off his head, he loses his strength. I know Death Battle combatants have no knowledge of each other's weaknesses, but there are a number of things Knuckles can do to automatically expose that weakness. For instance, the Thunder Arrow when Knuckles summons a lightning bolt onto his opponent. That lightning bolt could potentially burn off some of DK's hair, eliminating his strength in the process. Even if all these things didn't work, I would've at least liked for them to have been taken into account. It also doesn't seem like they gave Knuckles much of a chance. In the actual fight, DK at least had his Coconut Shooter, giving him the advantage in ranged combat. Knuckles wasn't given anything! He had to fight with just his fists. They didn't even give him his trademark Shovel Claws, even though they mentioned them (as well as a bunch of other feats that weren't actually included in the fight) in the analyzation. Knuckles has a bunch of feats that I think if they had been included in the actual fight, could've really turned this around. That Knuckles Heal ability that I mentioned before, they didn't include that (even though they did for Tails in Luigi vs Tails). Those power-ups I mentioned before that increase Knuckles' strength, they didn't include those either. Ultimately, the feats of Knuckles I would've most liked to have seen in this Death Battle were all of Knuckles projectiles, which would give Knuckles the advantage in ranged combat. Now I know what you're all thinking: "Donkey Kong could just use his Thunder Clap ability to send those projectiles back at Knuckles". While Thunder Clap might counter most of Knuckles' projectiles, it can't counter the Thunder Arrow. It hits instantly and it comes from above, not giving DK a chance to act. There's another thing that needs to be taken into account: these combatants win-loss ratios. DK has a history of losing to Mario, whereas Knuckles constantly fights Sonic to standstills. In an earlier episode of this very show, Sonic beat Mario. So you do the math! If Donkey KongMario then obviously Knuckles>Donkey Kong! Still not convinced? Well, in Punch Out!! (for the Wii), DK got knocked out by Little Mac, just an ordinary person. If a simple boxer could knock Donkey Kong out, so could Knuckles (whose fighting technique is similar to a boxers, I might add). This could most likely be to DK's constant armpit scratching and not packing as much power into those punches as he probably could've. That's another thing they forgot to mention: Donkey Kong NEVER takes his fighting very seriously, which again should have been taken into account and really would've changed the outcome. Knuckles might not be the sharpest pencil in the box but at least he takes his fighting seriously. And finally, as I rewatched this video I noticed a bunch of small factors in the animated fight that kinda gave me the feeling they were biased. There's one point in the fight where DK is fighting Knuckles on one side of the battlefield, but when Knuckles goes to the other side there's DK hiding in the bushes. How the heck did DK get there?! I know that was a very small part of the fight and didn't really change things much, but I still think it has to make sense. As far as I'm concerned, they're giving DK an uncanny ability to teleport to anywhere on the map, an ability which (unless I'm mstaken) he doesn't have. Also, when Knuckles dug that big hole in the ground and had DK fall through, where did that homing coconut that knocked Knuckles in the hole come from?! By that time, DK had stopped firing those a while ago to the point where they should've all been on the ground. And if this had been any other battlefield, when DK fell into that hole he would've fallen to his death, not magically land in a minecart unharmed (surely, even if you don't agree with me you can at least see how Knuckles could've won this, right?). I also don't buy the part where Knuckles just so happens to fall into the minecart with him. He can glide as high or as low as he wants to. He could've easily avoided that incident! Basically, I feel like DK won this fight all because of a series of freak accidents that I don't think would really happen in a fight between these two. Again, if anyone has anything to say about my post please feel free to do so. I enjoy hearing other people's opinions, but I don't enjoy being labeled or called names so please be nice. I am completely open to the possibilty that I am very much wrong and I know it's just a video (nothing to be taken seriously). I just feel like they didn't back this one up very well.